Phoenix Hearts
by Alria
Summary: When Cloud finds a way to bring his Aeris back from the dead, he is willing to pay any price. A Cloud/Aeris fic...please REVIEW!!!
1. Memories

Phoenix Hearts

(Part one)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 7 characters or setting in this story.

Author's Note: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! And you thought I was only confined to FF 9! Well, I'm here now, casue I've always loved FF 7. It's my favorite game, (though it is tied with FF 9.) Anyway, I realize FF 7 is likebut I hope all you loyal fans will read and review this story. I need to know if this is worth continuingthough I'll probably continue it anyway unless I get a bunch of nasty reviews. I would be ever so honored if my fellow writes/readers would review. Please? With sugar on top??? Ohin this story, Midgar wasn't destroyed in the end (What! I needed to use the church!), and that's where the story starts. Sorry to be confusing. Well, I'll be quiet nowso on with the story!!!!

~

Cloud Strife, winded from the long walk from his home in newly rebuilt sector 7, slowly pushed open the old wooden door to the small, abandoned church. The moment he stepped into the small building, he felt a cold draft whip against his sweaty face. Looking up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but smile. The large hole he had made was still there; shining light on Aeris's tiny, yellow flowers. Cloud felt his throat lump at the sudden memory. Aeris

How long had it been since he had last seen her beautiful, smiling face? Almost a year nowalmost a year since her cruel murder. Cloud bowed his head in sorrow. He could almost see her shining blue eyes gazing back at himalmost feel her soft, warm skin against his open palm. But, every time he came almost close enough to feel hersee hershe would disappear once more, leaving him utterly alone. Hot tears flowed freely down his cheek; Cloud not bothering to wipe them away. Some had wanted Aeris for her Ancient powershe wanted her because of his heart.

The horrific scene of her death played over and over in his mind; refusing to be ignored. Ever since that day, it was as if a piece of his soul was goneresting at the bottom of the crystal clear lake with his beloved Aeris. Cloud clenched his fist in anger. Aeris had died before he had ever mustered up the courage to tell her how he felt. Why hadn't he told her when he had the chance? Now, she was gone foreverlost beneath the crystal lake. Cloud sighed. He knew why he hadn't told her. At the time, it seemed as if they would be together forever. There would always be time later no hurry to get things done. If he had only known how quickly she would be snatched away

As Cloud looked sadly at the floor, he noticed a single yellow flower, which had grown away from the rest of the patch. It lay sideways on the ground; stem crushed by an anonymous footprint. His mind still somewhat numb from the pain of losing Aeris, Cloud bent down on his knee. Taking the dying flower gingerly in his hands, he pushed it upright so its small face was once again touched by the warm sunlight. Then, he carefully packed a mound of dirt around the base to keep it from falling over again. A tear slowly rolled off the end of his nose, landing on the small mound of soil.

"Aerisare you watching over me, even now? I wish I could hold you just one more timesee your lovely face. Aeris," The lump in Cloud's throat grew, choking off his voice. He knew it was impossible to bring her backbut he couldn't help but wish. He would have given anything to see her alive again. Anything.

With one last look at the old church, Cloud turned and headed for the door. His heart was heavy with the memories of Aeris; his soul weighted down by sorrow. Now, it was time to go back home again, and wallow in misery there. Cloud snorted. Why did he do this to himself? Aeris was dead, and grieving about wouldn't to any good. It had been nearly a yearit was time to move on. Stillhe couldn't get her shining face off his mind. Maybe he needed some psychiatric help

Cloud walked slowly through the streets of Midgar, trying his best not to think of Aeris. It was extremely difficult, considering he had thought of nothing else in the past months, but he tried anyway. He had never realized how much he loved her until she was gone

As he was walking through sector 6, it started to drizzle. Cloud sighed.

"Oh course," he muttered. "Here I am without even a coat to keep dry, and it's raining."

Cloud quickened his pace, but it was of little use. By the time he had reached the warmth of his small, quaint house, he was soaked from head to toe. Scowling at his stupidity for not bringing a coat, Cloud walked into his bedroom. He casually grabbed an old shirt and wrinkled pair of pants off of the floor. He peeled is drenched clothes off his body and tossed them across an old chair. He quickly slipped on the new pair, and walked back into the kitchen. He might as well make something hottea maybeto warm himself up.

Looking up, Cloud realized that his cabinet was about a head higher then him. Grumbling, hr reached his arm up and rummaged through the numberus pots and pans until he could feel the handle of the teapot. But, as he gripped it, a stray pan tipped off of the shelf and landed with a thump on the top of Cloud's head.

Cursing, Cloud rubbed gingerly at the bump that was forming on his head. This was not turning out to be a good dayto say in the least. With a groan, Cloud cursed again and sat down in a small, rickety chair; resting his hand on the kitchen table.

And it was then that Cloud first noticed the odd note resting there.

Curious, he picked it up off the table and examined it. The letter was tucked into a small envelope, which was sealed with a red wax. Very carefully, so as not to rip the paper, Cloud pulled the flap apart. Inside was a small piece of Manila paper. He unfolded it to reveal a very short letter which was written in beautiful handwriting. Cloud paused. He didn't know anyone with handwriting that goodwho could have sent it? Pushing this to the back of his mind, Cloud read the note.

Cloud-

I have something important to tell you. Meet me at the front of Don Conero's old mansion at 10:00 P.M. I wouldn't back out if I were youit's about Aeris.

Cloud's heart leapt into his throat. There was no signature on the note, and normally he wouldn't have accepted such a blunt, anonymous note. But, if it was about AerisCloud's mind was made up. It didn't matter what the danger was; if this person knew something about Aeris, it didn't matter. He would meet with this person, not matter what.

~

Okay, that's the first part. I know it wasn't that goodbut it wasn't that bad, I think. Anyway, if you're interested, please review so I know someone is reading this. Well, T.T.F.N.: ta-ta-for-now!!!!


	2. A Way Back

Phoenix Hearts

(Part 2)

By Alria

Disclaimer: Groanam I the only one who finds this tedious? Oh wellhere it is. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FF 7 CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS IN THIS STORY.

Author's Note: Wow. I wasn't expecting to get any reviews for this storyespecially good ones! I wasn't planning on continuing this story for awhilebut since I got so many good reviews, I decided I might as well put up part 2. YOUR REVIEWS MAKE A DIFFERENCE!!! Anyway, I just want to let you all know that if I don't put up chapter 3 for awhile, it's not because I've abandoned the storyso don't stop looking for it! Oh, and about the rating change. Now that I'm into it a bit more, this story is taking a bit of a more mature path then I had thought (though I did rate it harshly) Once again, thanx for the reviews. Now, on with the story!

~

Cloud stood in front of Don Cornero's old, abandoned mansion, shivering in the cold February night. Whoever had written the note was lateand that made Cloud extremely nervous. What if this was all just a cruel joke? He could see Tifa doing something like that to get back at him for thinking of Aeris so much. Butif it was realif someone did know something about AerisCloud gritted his teeth against the cold. He couldn't leave, no matter what.

Cloud stood in the freezing cold wind for what seemed like hours until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. 

"I see you came. You aren't as dumb as you look, then," came the voice of an elderly woman. Cloud spun around on his heel to face the speaker. There, standing in front of him, was a short, wrinkled little woman with a black cape draped over her shoulders. Her long, silvery hair hung in a long braid down the middle of her back. Cloud stepped closer to her.

"Alright. What do you know about Aeris?" he asked. The old woman cackled, revealing two rows of yellow-teeth.

"Aren't we impatient! You mustn't so hotheaded. Otherwise, you might miss out on something important," she snickered. Cloud rolled his eyes. Great. Some psycho, lecturing old woman. Just great. 

"Thank you. I'll be sure to take that into consideration. But I haven't been waiting here for an hour just to be lectured. Were you the one that wrote the letter?" he asked. The old woman smiled.

"Yes, yes. I am the one," she responded. Cloud began to rub his arms. He had been waiting out here for over an hour extra, and this was the only thing he got? A crazy wrinkled old woman? It hardly seemed fair.

"Do you, or do you not, know anything about Aeris?" Cloud asked bluntly. The woman smiled.

"Not directly about her, mind you. It could apply to ALL the dead flowing in the life stream," she explained. Cloud felt like he was going to explode with anger. This woman had made him stand outside in the freezing cold for an hour, and all she had to say was that she could tell him something about dead people!? This was ridiculous! Why had he even bothered to come!?

"I see you are angry. Why is that?" the old woman asked in her raspy voice. Cloud glared at her, blue eyes blazing with rage.

"You want to know why I'm angry!? I've been standing here for ages waiting for you, and you don't even know anything about Aeris! I'm going home," he snarled. Cloud turned sharply on his heel and began to walk off. Soon, he would be back in his warm bed, and could forget this whole thing ever happened. It would all just be an extremely bad memory.

"I know a way you can get her back."

Cloud's heart skipped a beat as he spun around to face the old woman again.

"What?" he murmured, shocked. The woman nodded.

"You heard me. There is a way you can enter the life stream and bring her back," she repeated. Cloud stepped closer. Could it really be true?

"If there is a way to bring her backI'll do anything. Please, tell me!" he begged. The old woman smiled.

"I wouldn't have written that letter if I hadn't planned don telling you, my boy. The only way you can bring her back is by swallowing a drop of phoenix blood. No more then that, or you'll be separated from your body, and join the life stream yourself! Only a drop, and then you can jump into the life stream and move freely without being harmed. That way, you can pull her spirit back into the world of the living, and give her life," she explained.

Cloud was completely numb from shock and excitement. Finally, after a year of pain and sorrow, he would get to see his beloved Aeris again! To feel her warmth radiating through himto caress her gentle cheekoh, to have her back in his arms! He would do anything, ANYTHING to hold her again. For the chance to finally tell her those three blessed words: "I love you." This was too good to be trueto finally have his Aeris back! Cloud looked back at the old woman.

"Oh, thank you!" he cried, eyes welling with tears of joy. The old woman smiled.

"You're welcome. Oh, this should make things a lot easier for you," she said, handed Cloud a small vile of golden liquid. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Phoenix blood?" he asked. The old woman nodded.

"Yes. But be warned; phoenix blood is a gift as well as a curse. You don't know what could happen if you drink the blood of a godly beast," she said, voice dark. Cloud shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. As long as I have Aeriseverything will be fine. Oh, thank you!" he said happily. Cloud, clutching the vile to him as if it were a precious jewel, smiled once more at the old woman, and then started to run back home. From there, he could get an airship ticket to Medeel, and jump into the life stream!

"Aeris, I'm coming," he murmured, overflowing with joy.

Watching Cloud disappear down the dark street, the old woman sneered.

"A precious gift the blood may give youbut the power of the curse will prevail. It always does."

~

Like I said before, your reviews make a difference, so please don't stop. And it may be awhile until part three is upso please, be patient. Anyway, I hope you like the story! Luv ya lots, and thanx again!! (oh, and by the way, I would be sooooo happy if you guys would IM me. I want to talk to you!)


	3. I Love You!

Phoenix Hearts

(Part 3- I Love You!)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 7 characters or setting. 

Author's Note: WOOOWZIES!! It's been a long time! I'm sorryI know it's been awhileit's just my two FF 9 fics are totally rocking right now. I hope you haven't forgotten meNeways, it's good to be back. For all my fellow Cleris fans, you'll like this chapter ; )

Toodles!

* ~ *

As the rusty airship landed roughly on the small stretch of grass outside of the ruined Medeel, Cloud could hardly keep still. Medeel had been the first place to pop into his mind when he thought of the life-stream, and as much as he hated having to wait through the long airship ride, it was a small price to pay. His hands were clutching the small bottle of Phoenix blood so tight that not even BARRET could have pried it loose. This was his chance to finally tell Aeris how he feltand he wasn't going to lose it.

Cloud sighed with happiness as the doors of the old ship opened, revealing the glistening green life stream. Cloud's heart was pounding heavily in his chest like a drum. It was almost too wonderful to be true! He could almost see Aeris's beautiful blue eyes again; alive and full of compassion. Just a little longerand he could hold her again. With a confident smile on his face, Cloud stepped out of the airship.

The green water of the life stream rolled and gurgled in a small river through the ruins of the old city. It looked exactly the same as it had the last time he had seen it. Green, liquid splotches bubbling up every which way. Earlier, that water had only brought deathnow it was the key to life.

Walking away from the airship so he was sure no one was looking, Cloud took the bottle with the Phoenix blood and carefully removed the stopper. As Cloud gazed at the thick, golden liquid, he began to feel the least bit nervous. The old woman had mentioned a curseand he could be anything. What if it was something horrible, like agonizing torture? 

Cloud shook his head. Whatever the curse was, he was sure it was nothing compared to the joy of seeing Aeris again. He would go through anything to let her know how he felt. And so, with this in mind, Cloud turned his attention back to the bottle.

Doing the only thing he could think of to make sure and get only one drop, Cloud stuck his finger into the bottle. Pulling it out, he let some of the excess blood drip back down. Finally, when he was sure that it wasn't dripping too fast to control, Cloud carefully lifted his finger above his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blood to drip. Then, all at once, he felt the small, wet drop hit his tongue.

The golden drop tingled against his tongue, and even though it had been in the bottle for who knows how long, it was strangely warm. The thought of blood from any animal in his mouth made Cloud shiver, and he quickly swallowed it. At least he wouldn't have to feel it swishing around in his mouth now.

Almost at once Cloud began to feel a quire sensation come over him. His body felt extremely light, almost as if he were floating. Was this the curse? Cloud smiled. If it was, it certainly wasn't anything to be afraid of. And so, feeling quite confident, Cloud smiled and stepped into the green life stream

It's one thing to go into the life stream and be knocked unconscious. It's completely different to jump in with the aid of Phoenix blood. When the green liquid touched his skin, it was almost as if it wasn't there. As if the air had just turned green. He could breathe perfectly fine, but he could also swimbut that wasn't the strangest part.

All around him; above, below, and beside, were hundreds and thousands of ghostly people. They were completely transparent, yet you could clearly see the startled expressions on their faces as they watched Cloud swimming by. No wonder they're surprised, Cloud thought. I must be the life of the party around here.

As Cloud passed by the millions of ghostly apparitions, his spirits began to dwindle. If there were so many ghostshow in the world was he going to find Aeris? Every being that had ever died was floating around in this big river, what were the odds that he was going to be able to find one specific girl? One, specific, wonderfulperfect girl. Cloud shook his head. He had come this far for her; he wasn't giving up now.

Cloud swam and swam, gazing hopefully at every ghostly face that passed him, only to look away in dismay. Hour after hour he continued, relentless in his search. But, after so long, even the most persistent begin to lose faith, as was the case with Cloud. Was Aeris really here? Perhaps she had gone to the Promised Land, like the Cetras of ancient times had said. Cloud felt his eyes begin to water. Had he really come this far only to have his last hope shot to the ground? It wasn't fair! For less then a day he had been deluded with the joyous thought that he might actually get to hold Aeris againkiss her soft skinjust to be able to tell her he loved her was enough. Dear God, to let her know! That would be have been medicine to his tortured soulbut he was even denied this simple request. Aeris

Suddenly, Cloud felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Startled, Cloud spun around to meet his addresser. But even before he had gotten all the way around, Cloud knew who was floating behind him. Even in the faint light of the life stream he could make out the familiar pink dress and long braid. Cloud's throat caught in a tearful lump. Aeris.

She was smiling her beautiful, bright red-cheeked grin for Cloud, her blue eyes shining like diamonds. She looked as if she hadn't aged a day in the year that had passed; she was still wearing the buttoned dress with the red vest.

All Cloud could do was stare at her, his eyes drinking in her beauty. The joy of seeing her again, even as a ghost, was too wonderful for him to take in all at once. Tears of joy streamed down his cheek. Was it really her? After so longcould it really be her? His Aeris? The two stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Then, Cloud finally broke the silence.

"Icame to take you back. Will you come?" he asked. The ghostly Aeris nodded and held out her hand to him. Cloud smiled with relief, and took her transparent hand in his own. It felt as if there was nothing in his handit was completely weightless. Yet he knewthat something WAS theresomething special and precious. And so, a ghostly Aeris in hand. Cloud began to kick towards the surface.

When Cloud's head finally popped out of the life stream, his heart was so full he feared it would burst. He had Aeris back; finally, after all those months of dreaming and longing, she was back! Cloud, a wide smile upon his face, slowly pulled himself up onto the solid ground, still clutching Aeris's hand. Once he was up, he began to pull Aeris out of the life stream.

As Aeris's spirit was pulled out of the water, the strangest thing happened. As she broke the surface, instead of being transparent and weightless, she began to solidify. The first thing Cloud noticed was the warm, soft feel of her smooth hand against his skin. Next, her long braid turned in the soft, bushy hair he knew and loved. Everything else slowly followed, until the toes of her shoes became real cloth. Cloud pulled her onto the grass, warmed by the blazing sun, and the two collapsed next to each other.

The sound of Aeris's deep breaths made Cloud's heart sing. She was really back! Flesh and bloodit was truly her. Finally, after they had caught their breath, Cloud broke the silence.

"AerisI never thought I'd see you again," he said quietly. Aeris, brilliant blue eyes brimming with tears, smiled back at him.

"Neither did I. Oh, Cloud" Aeris's throat suddenly lumped. Cloud sighed. The sound of her melodic voice was like a beautiful song to his ears. Suddenly, Aeris grinned and crawled over next to him. Nuzzling her head gently against his strong chest, she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. Cloud began to gently stroke her long, brown hair. Then, he slowly moved down and very so delicately caressed her soft cheek. It was warm and pink now, not like the pale, cold it had been at her death. To have her with him again, snuggled up to his chest was greater then all the treasure in the world. But there was one thing that still bothered himand he had to ask the question before another moment passed.

"Aeris?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"How did you find me? I saw so many ghostshow did you see me swimming around?" There was a slight pause as Aeris nestled closer to him.

"I heard your wishes. They were calling me. I don't know how; maybe it was my Cetra powers. Or maybe it was my love for you," she said. Cloud heart was beating faster then a humming bird.

"Soyou know that I"

"Yes. I know you lo-" Cloud put a gentle finger to her ruby lips, a coy smile on his face.

"Oh, don't spoil it. I've been waiting so long to say thislet me do it," he said. Aeris beamed, and she slowly reached over and clutched Cloud's large hand in her own.

"Fine with me," she said softly. Aeris looked up into Cloud's face, and their eyes met with a sudden spark. Ever so slowly, they moved closer to each other until their faces were only a finger's width apart. And just before their lips met, Cloud was finally able to tell Aeris what he had waited so long to say.

"I love you."

* ~ *

Well, I didn't really like the beginning of this chapter, but I thought the last part was sweet! Is this the happy ending Cloud and Aeris have been waiting for??? It seems sobut what about the curse.???


	4. Deadly Plans

Phoenix Hearts

(Part 3)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 7 characters or settings (aren't you surprised?)

Author's Note: I know I'm taking FOR-EV-ER on this story, butto tell you the truthI (gulp) didn't know what the curse was! Oh, I do now, though, don't worry! And in this chapter, you'll finally find out what it is! Yup, I know I'm evil ^.~ Neways, I'm not gonna continue if I don't get a few reviewsso if u liked it, take a few seconds out of your day and type me a little note. K? And on the "Aeris has green eyes" disputewell, actually in some points in the game, her eyes are blue. And since I have brown hair and blue eyes, I fancy she has blue ones as well. Sorry, it's just my thing. Oh, one more thing; I don't use my e-mail much at all, and I can't e-mail u back. But I am on IM a lot, so if u want to talk, look up my SN on my bio page. Ookie Dokie, here we go!

~ * ~

Aeris took in a deep breath of fresh air as she walked along the dusty streets. Now that the top layer of Midgar had been removed, everyone could have the pleasure of sunlight. To her delight, tiny yellow flowers sprung up in patches all along the roads. Aeris smiled and walked over to a particularly large patch. She kneeled down next to them and placed her small, wicker basket on the ground beside her. Ever so gently, the lovely Cetra plucked a long, tender flower from the ground and placed it in her basket. Then, closing her ice blue eyes, Aeris placed her hands together and thanked the planet for the tiny gift.

With this done, Aeris stood up and lifted her basket off of the ground. By now, she had quite a nice bouquet going. Aeris smiled. This bouquet had to be special, for it was for a very special person. Aeris sighed and brushed a loose strand of auburn air out of her face. Cloud

It had been nearly three months since he had rescued her from the life streamand ever since then slowly but surly his health had been fading. At first he had denied that anything was wrong at allbut soon it had become unavoidable. Now, he was strictly confined to his houseand most of the time he just stayed in bed. Aeris came over to watch him nearly every day for hours at a timebut even she couldn't stay forever. The warm sunlight felt so good against her skin after being in the life stream for so long, that she just couldn't stay indoors! There were so many sightsso many smells that she had missed for so longit was just impossible to keep away. But her love for Cloud was stronger, and she was willing to by-pass nature for awhile until he got better. If he got better

Aeris shook her head. Of course he would get better! All he needed was a little rest, some warm soupAeris sighed. Who was she kidding? Cloud's illness was unlike anything she had ever seen beforeand it scared her. Recently, he been having trouble concentrating on anything, and he was constantly in pain as a result of massive headache. Sometimesthe headache would be so great Cloud would scream with agony in his sleep. Aeris shuddered at the thought of his screams. There was something unnatural about these headachesand she was afraid to know what it was.

When Aeris arrived at Cloud's small cottage, she was surprised to find the door was ajar. Aeris stared at it quizzically. That was odd, Cloud wasn't possibly strong enough to stand up and open itlet alone go outside. Aeris felt the familiar tinges of terror bubbling within her, but she quickly forced them back. There was nothing to be worried aboutCloud was fine. It was probably only the windright? Despite her convincing thoughts, Aeris quickened her pace and hurried up to the door. With a quick push she forced the door to swing open, and she stepped inside.

Aeris let out a quick scream as the wicker basket filled with flowers landed with a thump on the floor, spilling the yellow buds everywhere. There, lying unconscious on the ground, was Cloud. Aeris eyes watering, knelt down beside him and placed her head on his chest. Aeris sighed. His heart was still beatingthough it was very faint. A tear rolled out of Aeris's worried eye as she gently stroked Cloud's pale cheek.

"Oh Cloudwhat happened to you? You can't dienot after all that's happened. You can't leave me here, all alone. I don't think I could stand being alone again," she whispered, voice quivering. Aeris broke out into tearful sobs and kissed Cloud softly on the forhead.

"I love you so muchplease don't die," she murmured through her sobs. It wasn't fair! Why did their picture perfect ending have to be shattered like this? Aeris's heart was screaming. Was this how Cloud had felt when she had died?

"I warned him there was a curse. Men are so stubbornthey don't ever listen to the voice of reason," came a harsh, raspy voice from behind Aeris. Aeris jumped up and looked around, startled.

"Who's there?" she asked, fear creeping up on her like ice water. There was a loud cackle from the corner of the house the voice had come from.

"Who am I? I'm the one who gave that boy the means to go to the life stream," said the voice, and the speaker stepped into the light. Aeris gasped. The person standing in front of her was an old wrinkled woman who was wobbling on a gnarled cane. Her long, slivery hair was tied in a sloppy braid. She was grinning menacingly at Aeris, her crooked, slimy teeth showing clearly. Aeris looked at her, shocked.

"What do you mean, helped him?" she asked. The old woman only grinned.

"I gave him phoenix blood so he could dive into the life stream," she explained. Aeris's eyes widened and her face went pale.

"Phoenix blood? Why does that sound so familiar" she murmured. The old woman sneered.

"You really are out of practice, Cetra. Phoenix blood, if ingested, has a curse. The way it allows you to swim in the life stream is by loosening the bond between your soul and your body. However, afterwards, the blood continues to pull the two forces apart. Eventually, they spilt, and the soul lost in the windsand the body is doomed to live forever as an empty shell," she explained. Aeris's eyes widened as she shook her head in disbelief.

"No! Not Cloudanyone but Cloud. You, you monster! How could you do something like that to him!?" she cried, a new set of tears flowing down her cheek. The old woman cackled wickedly.

"Why did I do something like that? Because I need his body," she explained. Aeris, jaw clenched, glared at the woman.

"What are you talking about? His body?" she asked. The old woman rolled her eyes.

"I suppose if anyone should know about me, it would be you," she said. The old woman raised her gnarled hand out in front of her. In a small spark it began to glow an ebony black color. Suddenly, the black glow spread like a forest fire throughout her body. There was a big bang and a blinding flash of light that filled the entire room. Aeris shielded her eyes from the brilliant flash. When Aeris opened her eyes, she let out a quick gasp. Instead of an old wrinkled lady, there stood a beautiful young woman. Her flaming red hair was cut up to her shoulders, and she was dressed in a long, blue gown. Aeris stepped backwards, shocked.

"What? Whowho are you?" she stammered. The young woman laughed, this time her voice was as lovely as a bell.

"Who am I? I am a Cetra, like yourself. My name isor wasKalla. I was killed many years ago. However, Sephiroth granted me my life backin exchange for a body. Cloud is the strongest man in the world; what better body for my lord to return in? That's why I gave him the phoenix blood; to destroy his soul," she explained. Aeris let out a slight scream as her blue eyes widened in terror. Sephiroth was coming back!? And he was going to use Cloud to do itAeris clenched her dainty fists. If this "Kalla" thought Aeris was just going to sit back and watch as everything she cared about was smashed to the ground, she had another thing coming. Kalla may be a Cetra, but she had the soul of a devil. And as the two women stood, scowling at each other, they both knew in their hearts that this could only end in battle. Not just any battle; a battle where in the end, one of the two would lay strewn across the floor, lifeless and limp. It was to be a battle of super-powers, two Cetras, one good, one evil, battling for the soul of one man. And it wasn't going to be pretty

~ * ~

It moved kinda fast, huh? Oh well, I want to get this story ROLLIN'! AS you can guess, in the next chapter Kalla and Aeris are going to have a showdown for Cloud. But even if Aeris wins, how will she save his soul? The next chapter is gonna' be action filled, so HANG ON TO YOUR HATS! Keep a look out for chp. 5, and for now I must bid you adieu. Ta-ta, my friends!


	5. Together Forever

Phoenix Hearts

Phoenix Hearts

(Part 5- Good Vs. Evil)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 7 characters or settings

Author's Note: I know it's kinda been awhile, but I was on vacation. I'm trying to get this story done because it's been up awhile, and its time has come. There'll probably only be about two more chapters (including this one). I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, and now, on with the show!!!  


~ * ~

"I'll never let you hurt Cloud! Never!" Aeris cried. Kalla only smirked.

"Really? And what are you going to do, kill me? You'll never win; I have Sephiroth on my side. Besides, even if you do win, Cloud's soul will still perish, and my lord can inhabit his body. It's really quite useless to battle...you might as well give up now and walk back out that door," she sneered. Aeris's eyes were blazing with blue fire.

"Even so, at least I will have avenged him. And somehow...somehow I will stop your wicked plan and save my Cloud," she growled. Kalla chuckled.

"You can never stop it. Sephiroth's plan is flawless," she cackled. Aeris shook her head.

"You're wrong, Kalla. It does have a flaw...you brought me back." With that, Aeris held up her dainty hand. Whispy white flames incased it, dancing around her fingers. The flames grew and grew, until finally they began to form into a small ball. Once it was as big as an orange, Aeris whipped her arm up and hurled it straight at Kalla. The evil Cetra ducked just in time, and the white flames crashed into a wall and slowly flickered out. And thus began the fateful battle.

Time was if little importance as the two exchanged fire. Kalla would hurl a black beam at Aeris, and the brown-haired Cetra would retaliate with a white spell of her own. Every once in awhile a spell would get a tad too close, and hair would be singed or a dress scorched. But each managed to avoid a direct hit, and so the battle raged on.

After nearly an hour, Aeris was almost completely exaughsted. Her limps felt as if they had been loaded with lead from moving so much, and with each spell she felt her strength diminish. As sweat poured down the sides of her face, she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until one of Kalla's spells hit home. Still...she couldn't give up, not now. She was Cloud's only hope...she couldn't let him down.

As Aeris thought of Cloud, she felt her strength slowly returning. She thought of the time they had first met...on the streets of Midgar. Sure, they hadn't said much...but he had been so handome; the idle 'knight in shining armor.' The small church...the date in Gold Saucer...and their reunion on the banks of the life stream. All these times had been so special and wonderful...she couldn't lose all that to an evil Cetra. She couldn't let her take him away from her again!

When Aeris awoke from her daydream, she was nearly blinded by a burst of white light. Aeris squinted her blue eyes, shielding them. Was it one of Kalla's spells? No, it couldn't be; Kalla only used black magic. But...that could only mean...

Aeris looked down at her hands, and sure enough resting in them was a huge bright ball of magic. She gasped in shock. Only seconds ago she had been so tired she could barely make a spell the size of a baseball, and yet the one in her hands was as big as her head! How was this possible?

Aeris glanced down at Cloud, lying helpless on the floor. His soft, blond hair was matted and tangled with sweat, and he was laboring to breathe. His blue eyes were squeezed tight, and his forehead was contorted in pain. Aeris felt her eyes begin to water. She knew he was having one of his awful headaches...but this one was much worse then the rest. The term "splitting headache" had taken on a whole new meaning, for that's exactly what this one was. Cloud was literally being spilt in half, his soul pulling one way, his body the other. Aeris wiped a tear from her eye. Seeing him in such agony was more than she could bear. He was practically dying before her eyes, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Suddenly, Aeris thought of the white spell in her hands. And slowly, she began to piece things together. The magic had grown while she was thinking of Cloud...that must be where it came from. This spell had been fueled by not her bodily strength, but her soul and feelings. She knew this was going to be the last spell she could pull from her fading strength...but she also knew that the ball she held in her hand was the most powerful spell she had formed. This was her last, and best, chance at saving Cloud.

"You look tired. What a bore...I thought surely a fellow Cetra would put up more of a fight then that! Well, are you going to throw that little spell of yours, or just wait for me to come back with a spell of my own?" Kalla's leering voice taunted, breaking the silence. Aeris, still holding the spell, scowled at Kalla.

"Obviously, you know I can't go on much longer. That I'm all spent out, and this spell in my hands will be only a last, futile effort. Well, you've underestimated me. I have the power of true love on my side...and Cloud will always stand by me. That's why you can never beat me," and with that, Aeris hurled the white, flaming ball straight at Kalla.

The spell moved faster than the two Cetra's had thought. It flew through the air like a lightning bolt, speeding right towards a surprised Kalla. The dark Cetra let out a quick gasp as the white magic hit her square in the chest. Almost instantly Kalla's entire body was encased in white flames. Lifting her head, Kalla let out an ear-piercing scream as the light increased. Aeris stood and stared, dumbfounded. Never in her entire life had she made a spell like this. Was this the true power of her love for Cloud?

As Aeris watched on, the light began to spin in a brilliant swirl around the screaming Kalla. Faster and faster the flames spun, until finally Aeris couldn't even see the Cetra amidst them. All at once the flames lifting off the dusty ground, rising higher and higher. There was a blinding flash of light, a final scream from Kalla, and the spell disappeared.

Aeris stood on the wooden floor, staring at the spot where Kalla had disappeared. And then, a small smile curled on her ruby lips. She had won! She had given it her all, and it had just been enough to protect her precious Cloud. Now, all she had to do was think of a way to reverse the curse...and they could be together, forever! Aeris felt a warm comforting sensation shoot up her spin. She had beaten the wicked Kalla, and saved Cloud. Everything was finally going right...

Without warning, a tremendous boom sounded from directly behind Aeris. The force of the shock radiated throughout the walls and floor of the old house, and it sent Aeris tumbling to the ground. The young Cetra let out a cry of fright. What was going on!? On her knees, Aeris turned to see what had caused the gigantic boom. And what she saw made her blood run cold. Cloud was no longer prone on the ground, but standing above her. And he had his large sword drawn...

Aeris gasped. This wasn't Cloud...Cloud would never even think of hurting her. It had to be as Kalla said...but was it possible that Sephiroth was back?

"Ha ha. Yes, Aeris, I'm back. You really are a clever girl. But isn't it ironic? The one person who I tried so hard to defeat actually turned out to be the key to my resurrection. Poor, ignorant boy," chuckled the imposter Cloud. Aeris's eyes widened. It couldn't be true...she couldn't lose her Cloud that monster. There had to be something she could do! Cloud/Sephiroth sneered down at her. Aeris felt her eyes begin to water. She couldn't stand to see Cloud...even if it wasn't really him...looking at her that way. The eyes she knew used to be so filled with love were now empty and cold with hate. This was too much...she couldn't bear seeing Cloud being used like this. Cloud/ Sephiroth grinned and flexed his arm muscle.

"Well! This body is much more muscular then my previous one. It will do nicely; a perfect disquise to return in. No one will suspect a thing until it's too late. Oh, of course you won't tell anyone, will you? Ha ha...I'll make sure of that," Cloud's face sneered as he rose the giant sword above his head. Aeris felt her body shaking with fear. Was this it? Had she failed? Was there no way to bring Cloud back?

Aeris closed her tearful blue eyes. As she kneeled on the dusty floor, memories began to flow back to her. But one, specific memory stuck in her head. She saw herself, flowing threw the green waters of the life stream, ghostly and pale. Suddenly, Cloud's voice rang in her transparent ears.

"If I could just get the chance to tell her...that's all I want. Just a moment to tell her..."

Cloud had called her to him with his thoughts of love...was it possible she could do the same for him? It was dangerous...Sephiroth might even kill her before she got the chance to try...but she had to do it. Cloud had risked his life to save her, and forfieted his very soul. What kind person would she be if she wasn't willing to do the same?

Aeris opened her shimmering blue eyes, filled with new hope. Cloud was still holding the pointed metal above Aeris head, the point glistening in as the sun hit it. And then, a confident smile on her face, Aeris slowly stood up.

Moving as quickly as she could, Aeris placed her pale hands on the back of Cloud's strong neck. With a quick jerk, she pulled his head towards and their lips met. Cloud/ Spehitroth was so surprised at this sudden action, his eyes popped open with shock. What was this crazy woman doing!? He squirmed and struggled against her tight grip, but she held on fast, forcing their lips to stay together.

Aeris closed her eyes tight, keeping her fingers on his neck.

"Please come back. I love you more then life itself, and I would give anything to see you again. Come back to me...I can't live in this world alone. Don't leave me here...not now. I love you...I love you...please come back."

Aeris repeated this phrase over and over in her mind, trying her best to call Cloud's spirit back. But as he struggled under her grasp, Aeris knew it would only be a matter of time before he broke free. And when that happened...it was all over.

All at once, the struggling stopped. Aeris relaxed her grip on his neck. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand snake around her waist and pull her closer against him. Cloud's warm lips welcomed her kiss now, and Aeris wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't need him to say anything; her Cloud was back

~ * ~

Lots of stuff happened in this chapter; I know. I'm trying to finish this, 'cause it's about time it came to a close. I hoped you enjoyed this...and the next chapter will be the last one. Ta-ta!


	6. On One Knee

Phoenix Hearts

Phoenix Hearts

(Part 6- On One Knee)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 7 characters or settings.

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. Geezit seems like only yesterday I startedanyway, I'll write a longer A/N at the endso in the mean time, here's the story!

~ * ~

"Okay, open your eyes," Cloud whispered softly into Aeris's ear. Aeris's blue eyes opened slowly, her small hand still gripping Cloud's strong one. She gave a quick gasp as she took in the whole scene. The stars twinkled behind the lovely gondola. Aeris looked up at Cloud and smiled, eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"Oh, Cloudour first dateit seems so long ago!" she cried. Cloud smiled contentedly.

"I thought you'd like it. Well, let's get going before someone else gets it," he said, and the two lover's walked up to the gondola.

It had been nearly six months since the encounter with Kalla and Sephiroth. Cloud was now fully recovered thanks to Aeris, and the two had spent nearly every waking hour together. It was a miracle the two could even be together, and they cherished every minute of it.

As the two boarded the gondola and sat down across from each other, Aeris began to wonder about Cloud. As he sat there, a faint sweat was visible across his brow, and he was ringing his hands nervously. That wasn't like Cloudnot at all! Maybe he was sick? Noif he was sick, he definitely would have told her. But if it wasn't thatwhat could it be? There was a sudden bump, and the gondola began to lift into the air.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Aeris asked. Cloud looked back at her, a big, ridiculous grin on his face.

"WWrong? Nothing! Nothing at all! Why do you ask?" he asked. Aeris sighed and looked down at the ground. She knew SOMETHING was going onbut it was impossible to tell what. Maybe he was angry with herbut that didn't seem like Cloud either. Aeris shook her head.

"You just looked nervous, that's all," she answered, and then proceeded to look out the window.

The stars twinkled around a full moon and it reminded the young Cetra of the first time they had been here. Aeris sighed. Things had been so innocent back then...so carefree. Where had those times gone?

"Um" Aeris turned her blue eyes to see Cloud, looking back at her with an extremely worried look on his face. Aeris crossed her arms.

"I'm tired of this game, Cloud! Just tell me what's wrong!" she said firmly. She didn't like being harsh with him, but sometimes it was inevitable. Cloud nodded sullenly.

"I willit's justI'm worried you'lloh, damn it! I'll just get this over with, " Cloud, hands shaking, slowly reached in the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small black box. Aeris's eyes widened. Was it possible? Could it really be true? And yet as Cloud slowly kneeled down in front of her and opened the small box, she gasped. Inside, resting on a white cushion, was a beautiful diamond ring. Cloud smiled meekly, his azure eyes sparkling as brilliantly as the magnificent stone he held. And then, staring up into Aeris's tearful blue eyes, he spoke.

"Aeris Gainsborough, it would make me the happiest man alive if you would be my wife."

Aeris stared down at Cloud, a tear of joy running down her cheek. Could this really be happening? It all seemed like a wonderful dreamand yet the stunning diamond and the wimesome look in Cloud's eyes were all so blissfully real. Aeris smiled.

"I will, Cloud. I would be honored to be Aeris Strife," she cooed. Cloud's smile increased at least an inch, and he let out a huge sigh.

"WowI can' believe it! I never thought I'd get marriedand yet here I am, engaged to an angel," he murmured. Aeris grinned.

"Oh, Cloudyou're making me blush!" she giggled. Cloud sighed.

"It only makes you look even more radiant, if that's possible at all. Here, let me put this ring on you," he said softly. Aeris held out her dainty hand, and Cloud gently took it in his own. Ever so carefully, Cloud slid the shimmering diamond onto Aeris's slender finger. Aeris held out her hand and looked at the beautiful ring.

"Cloudit's perfect!" she cried. The two lover's eyes met, and they stared at each other, soaking in the blissful reality. All at once, Aeris leaned forward, and Cloud caught her gently in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek as she buried her head into his strong chest. Aeris sighed.

"I've never been so happy," she murmured. Cloud smiled and stroked her soft brown hair.

"Me neither. I guess our phoenix hearts were destined to be together," he answered. Aeris raised her head to look at him, a smile on her face.

"Phoenix hearts? Where did you come up with that?" she asked. Cloud shrugged.

"It seemed fitting, since the phoenix is immortal and we've been through so much together," he explained. Aeris sighed and nestled against him.

"Phoenix heartsI like that." And with that Aeris lifted her lovely head to meet his. For only a moment did they look at each other, and then their lips met. Fireworks could be heard off in the distance and the big yellow moon smiled as the two lovers kissed beneath the stars.

The End

~ * ~

It's all done, folks! I hope you enjoyed my attempt at ClerisI certainly enjoyed writing it! I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers; you all rock! If I get some more reviews, I might do some more Clerisso PLEASE review. Well, the time has come for me to depart. So long, farewell, until we meet againBYEBYE!


End file.
